


Come A Little Closer

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, Fluff, Meadow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I write smut, I need a good song for that "scene". It sets the mood. For this one shot, the song is Closer by Tegan and Sara. So if you want to listen or whatever. The lyrics are in the story, and I'm sorry if it's annoying or distracting, that's just how I write this type of "scene".

Bellamy took Clarke's hand, leading her deeper into the forest. Octavia had told him of a meadow, full of blue butterflies that glowed. That's where he was taking Clarke. It just felt right, her hand in his, it just felt so right.

**All I want to get is a little bit closer**

The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, illuminating his path. When they reached the meadow, Clarke gasped. Dropping Bellamy's hand and walking into the middle. Her lips formed a perfect smile as she looked up and put her arms out as if she was flying. Her eyes closed shut as the butterflies began to flutter around the couple.

**All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?**

Bellamy watched in awe, she looked so beautiful. The blue glow against Clarke's skin made it look like she was shining. All the stars in the sky, and she shone the brightest. He took a couple steps to her, his hands carefully placed on her hips, and a kiss on her neck.

**Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer**

“It's beautiful," she gasped, leaning into his touch. Feeling him smirk against her skin, she turned so she was facing him. Her arms laid lightly across his shoulders. Clarke reached up, her lips hover over his.

**Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer**

Bellamy continued to smirk, “Not as beautiful as you." Clarke chuckled, leaning away slightly, but he pulled her back and crashed his lips into hers. Clarke's fingers clung to Bellamy's neck.

**The doors are open, the wind is really blowing**

Clarke's right hand slides down to Bellamy's heart, the kiss deepened. A nice breeze flew through, making the butterflies flutter and Clarke's hair dance.

**The night sky is changing overhead**

They broke the kiss so Clarke could remove Bellamy's shirt. “What do you think of the view, princess?" The butterflies in Clarke's stomach began to quiver as her hand moved to his cheek, pulling him back into the kiss.

**It's not just all physical**

Clarke could feel Bellamy's warm hands move under her shirt, roaming over her abdomen. He finally removed her shirt and carefully placed her on a blanket he had put in the middle of the meadow.

**I'm the type who won't get oh so critical**

“My knight in shining armor," Clarke murmured, Bellamy kissed down her neck, getting rid of her bra. Massaging one breast with his hand, and taking the other into his mouth. She let out a quiet moan beneath him.

**So let's make things physical**

Her hands drew circles on his back, as he granted all his attention to Clarke's breasts. Her hands travelled up to his hair as he moved down her body. Undoing her pants, he slides her pants, along with her underwear down her long legs. Clarke sat up and helped Bellamy out of the remainder of his clothes.

**I won't treat you like you're oh so typical**

Bellamy ran his hand up her leg, his fingers circled her clitoris. He carefully pressed on finger into her, pumping at a slow pace. Clarke moaned and another finger entered her. Grabbing at Bellamy's hair, desperate to get a hold of something as his lips sucked on her clitoris.

**All you think of lately is getting underneath me**

Clarke arched into him, wanting more as a wave of pleasure washed over her. After lapping up her juices, Bellamy pulls away from Clarke's core. Their eyes meet as he leans his head towards hers and their lips touch in another passionate kiss.

**All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me**

The space around them was filled with the sounds of their soft moans as Bellamy picked up a rhythm. Clarke's fingers carefully ran up and down Bellamy's spine. Every now and again, a butterfly would land along his bare back.

**Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer**

One last hard thrust, and they flew off the edge. Bellamy collapsed beside Clarke, he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled another blanket on top of them.

**Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer**

“Bell," Clarke whispered, gazing up into the starry sky.

**The lights are off and the sun is finally setting**

Bellamy's face was nestled in Clarke's shoulder, “hum?" Was he's quite response.

**The night sky is changing overhead**

She looked down, he had fallen asleep. Her hand carefully played with his hair. “I love you." Her words barely a whisper, but she meant every word.


End file.
